familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anthon Henrik Lund (1844-1921)
}} LDS Church Service * President of Scandinavian Mission 1883-1885 * Ordained Apostle and sustained as member of Twelve, 1889 * 1891 President of the Manti Temple * President of the European Mission 1893-96 * Turkish/Armenian Mission 1897-98 * 7th Historian/Recorder of the Church 1900-1921 * Second Counselor to Joseph F. Smith, 1901-10 * First Counselor to Joseph F. Smith, 1910-18 * First Counselor to Heber J. Grant, 1918-21 * President of Quorum of Twelve, 1918-21 Biography Anthon H. Lund was a member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles and the First Presidency of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) and a prominent Utah leader. Early Life Anthon Henrik Lund was born May 15, 1844 at Aalborg, Jutland Amt., Denmark to Henrik Lund and Anne C. Andersen. When he was three years and a half old his mother was taken seriously ill and died. Then his father served a number of years in the Danish Army. During this time Anthon was raised by his grandmother. Conversion to Mormonism When, in the year 1850, Elder Erastus Snow arrived in Denmark, to open up the mission in the Scandinavian countries, one among the early converts was the uncle of Anthon Lund, Jens Andersen. His grandmother, too, accepted the gospel just before his uncle emigrated, and was baptized in 1853, when Anthon was nine years old. In this way he came in constant contact with "Mormonism." In his grandmother's home he found an abundance of "Mormon" literature. He read this eagerly and the Lord opened his heart and his understanding to believe and to comprehend the truths set forth. He soon became familiar with the history of the Church and its doctrines. Anthon Lund was baptized on his 12th birthday, despite intense local opposition to the church in his hometown of Aalborg. At the age of sixteen he was ordained an Elder and appointed president of the Aalborg branch, and traveling Elder in five Other branches. This was quite a responsible position, the branch being large and requiring constant care. Elder Lund continued his missionary labors until the year 1863, when, at the age of eighteen, he emigrated to Utah. 1863 Migration to America Anthon left Hamburg on the "Benjamin Franklin." While lying in that city measles came aboard and made fearful ravages among the children. There was no doctor on board, and the captain would deliver the medicines and wine for the sick only on an order from a physician. Elder Christian A. Madsen laid the matter before the Saints, and they voted to appoint Brother Lund the physician of the company. He received the medicine chest and with it a book treating on common diseases and their cures. This he studied diligently and performed his duties so well that he gained the confidence of both the crew and the passengers. Brother Lund was always in demand. At times he had to hide so as to get the much needed rest and sleep. This was rather remarkable for a doctor that had been given his diploma by popular vote instead of by a medical faculty. Four ships left Denmark in the beginning of that year with emigrating Saints. These all met at Florence, whence some continued the journey in the conveyances furnished by the Utah Saints. The others were organized into two independent companies, one under the leadership of Bishop Christian A. Madsen, and one under the care of Patriarch Ola N. Liljenquist. Brother Lund traveled over the plains in Elder Madsen's company. The route traveled was via Elkhorn river, Loup Fork, Wood River, Willow Lake, Rattlesnake creek, Fort Laramie, Upper Platte Bridge, Devil's Gate, South Pass and Green river, and the travelers arrived in Salt Lake City Sept. 23, 1862. Scandinavian Mission In 1874 he was appointed a member of the High Council in Sanpete, and when the Stake was organized, in 1877, he became Stake clerk and a member of the new High Council. In 1878 he became superintendent of the Sunday School in Ephraim, a labor which he much enjoyed. In 1883 he was called to fill another mission to Scandinavia. He succeeded Elder Chr. D. Fjeldsted as president of the mission, and was absent from home two years and three months. During his absence he was elected a member of the legislature of the Territory of Utah, and he took his seat in that body on his arrival home. In 1888, he was re-elected. The Ogden Reform School and Agricultural College at Logan were lasting monuments of his untiring work in the legislative assembly of Utah, as well as of his wisdom and solicitude for the welfare of the people. In May, 1888, he was appointed vice president of the Manti Temple, assisting Pres. Daniel H. Wells, and in 1891 he succeeded Brother Wells as president. Marriage and Family # Anthony Canute Lund (1871-1935) # Henry Cornelius Lund (1873-1925) # Sarah Herberta Lund (1875-1876) # Herbert Zacharius Lund (1877-1951) # Canute Lund (1879-1890) # Ortniel R Lund (1882-1964) # August William Lund (1886-1971) - worked 60 years in the LDS Church Historian's office, 10th Assistant Historian of the Church. Missionary to Great Britain 1906-08. # George Cannon Lund (1891-1981) # Eva Anna Lund (1893-1959) References * Anthon H Lund - Wikipedia * Anthon Lund - Grandpa Bill's GA Pages * Anthon H Lund - LDS Mission Assignments * Andrew Jenson, LDS Biographical Encyclopedia, Vol. 1, p.161 * Encyclopedia of Mormonism, Vol.4, Appendix 1 * Lawrence R. Flake, Prophets and Apostles of the Last Dispensation. p.191 * 2005 Church News Almanac, p.57 * [http://signaturebooks.com/reviews-danish-apostle-the-diaries-of-anthon-h-lund-1890-1921/ Diaries of the Danish Apostle: Anthon Lund] - Signature Books.